


the way he holds her

by blackpercy



Category: Legendborn - Tracy Deonn
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Angst, and like...nick loves bree so, nick deserves some love tbh, the legendborn fan content is ALWAYS about sel which is great but i love nick 😭
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: He holds her like he’ll fall apart should he dare let go.
Relationships: Nick Davis/Bree Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the way he holds her

He holds her like she’ll disappear if he lets go.

His arms, strong with years of training, wrap around her middle. He breathes in her scent, the fruity lotion he got her from Bath and Body Works, and nuzzles his nose in the crook of her neck. her curls tickle his forehead, and he hopes she doesn’t know how much she makes his heart flutter.

“Bree,” Nick says, voice husky with fatigue. He’s not sure what he wants to say, he just wants to say her name. 

He isn’t tired from lack of sleep, although he doesn’t get much of that anyways. His mind is heavy with a million thoughts, with his father’s betrayal, Camlaan, and the dried-over wound that still aches with the knowledge that it was _never about him_.

But, all of him is in love with and scared for the girl in his arms. Bree, with her wit and midnight movie marathons where she berates him for not ‘ _putting respect on Frodo’s name_ ’. If it’s not about him, it gets to be about her. He’s not sure how happy he is about that, but it has nothing to do with him.

Bree hasn’t had the training to deal with Camlaan. She got thrown into his world and now she’s at the center of a terrible war she never wanted anything to do with. _Bree_ is scared, he can tell, and he’s not sure whether it’s the Lancelot in him or the boyfriend.

He doesn’t care.

Bree answers with a hum and leans her weight against his chest. He presses a kiss to her shoulder, grateful for the closeness.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“You called my name,” she says skeptically. “What’s wrong?”

Nick almost laughs. What isn’t wrong right now? “Nothing.”

“That’s a lie.” Bree laughs aloud, and Nick can feel her shaking. It’s the kind of outrageous, unconvincing laugh that’s necessary, because if she doesn’t laugh, she’ll cry.

Maybe that’s why he hugs her in his room. It’s not fair and she probably doesn’t even know it, but Bree is the glue holding him together right now. He feels like he’s teetering on the edge of breaking every day, and he can’t express any of it because he’s not _supposed_ to. That’s not what he was trained to do, that’s not what _leaders_ do.

But he’s not a leader anymore. He’s not the descendant of Arthur, so can’t he break? Can’t he mourn and cry and silently fall apart with Bree in his arms. 

_No_ …. _no_ , that’s _dumb_.

Bree isn’t dumb, though. She knows something is wrong with him so she turns in his arms and wraps hers around his neck. Her gaze is meaningful and her eyes are red. 

“It’ll be alright,” she says quietly. 

Nick nods, very unconvinced. “It’ll be alright.”

“It’s just the biggest supernatural war the world has ever seen. No biggie.”

“No biggie.”

Bree raises a dark eyebrow. “Are you gonna stop copying me?”

“ _Are you gonna stop copying me?_ ” He mocks in response. Bree scoffs and turns to escape. Nick tightens his arms around her waist, suddenly panicked and stubborn.

“There’s no escape, sorry.”

“You’re not sorry and you know it.”

“Duh.”

He smiles into the crook of her neck. It feels normal, being able to playfully argue with his girlfriend and hug her like a normal teenager. 

Before he can start thinking of what is and isn’t normal, Nick squeezes Bree gently. Lets her know that he’s here, and lets himself know that she’s here, too.


End file.
